City Girl
by kinamuee
Summary: Vanessa Alec is a city girl who moved to farmland & meets Zac. Boy likes girl. Girl hates boy. true love ?
1. Gone Crazy

_Why? Why me?_

Vanessa Alec thought as she looked out through the dirty car window. She was leaving behind the city lights for…grassland.

Vanessa scoffed at the sight of _her _in farmland. She shook away the disgusting thought. She lived and breathed for glamorous thrill of the city night.

"Here we are!" Giselle, her mother, squealed as she skidded to a stop.

Vanessa stared at the homely wooden cabin. It even had a cow's head on the door. _Eww._

Vanessa shook her head and grabbed her suitcases.

She kicked the home's door open. It busted open with a creak and dust flying everywhere.

Vanessa coughed as she stepped steadily upstairs. It wasn't really bad. It looked bright and lived in. Vanessa sighed as she fell onto the plush faux fur blanket on her bed. They could take the girl out of the city, but they couldn't take the city out of the girl.

Everything was shipped to the house before they arrived. Vanessa and her mother brought a few things that was left behind. She sighed heavily as she made her way to the tiny bathroom with her vanity lights inside. She turned them on and stepped into the shower.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she jumped up and down and wrapped a towel onto her body.

"What?!" Giselle and Taylor [her sister] said in unison as they both ran in.

"There is a dead mouse and a cockroach in the SHOWER! AH! I am never showering here ever again! I'll go to the spa or whatever! I HATE THIS HOUSE!"

"Freak out," Taylor murmured.

"Taylor, be quiet. Honey-" Giselle tried.

"NO! No Honey me. I am going home!"

"There's no one home," Giselle said wearily.

"I just can't stand this house! These trees! This grass! I'd rather be partying with Duff instead of he-hawing with Paisley."

"Honey, please."

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I can't," Vanessa frowned as she slipped on her clothes quickly.

"You can't change this. I'm sorry," Giselle said as she led Taylor out of the room.

Vanessa sighed and collapsed on her bed. Her phone rang and she eagerly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Vanessa asked.

"How's FarmLoserVille?" Henna, her best friend, joked.

"I think I'm losing more popularity points and brain cells by the minute."

"Hah, I would go crazy, too, if I was stuck there."

"I think I already have."


	2. Watch your back

_School, ugh._

Vanessa frowned as she slammed her locker shut. Everything was just so…_dirty_! The lockers were rusted and the paint was peeling off EVERYTHING.

She shuffled her way to her first class, history.

"Hello, Miss Alec! Should I send you a bull to take you to school or are you always this late?" asked a Southern accent from a very tall man with a deep tan and cowboy everything. Vanessa replied politely as she tried to hold in her disgust,

"Sorry, Mr. Smithson."

"Now, giddy up and git o'er there next to Zac Dallas."

Zac Dallas jerked his head up as his golden brown hair flung around his face. Vanessa secretly was pleased because he was the cleanest of them all and he was also the cutest.

Vanessa made her way through the squeaky [and tacky] tile floors and collapsed heavily onto the dusty desk. 

"Nice to meet cha," Zac said in a slight Southern accent as he flashed a toothy grin.

Vanessa smiled weakly in response.

After class, Zac met up with Vanessa.

"Hey Princess!" Zac called as he ran to catch up with Vanessa. 

"Princess?!" Vanessa snapped.

"Yep. You sure act like one. City girl."

"CITY GIRL? Being in the city is WAY better than being in this stinky farmland crap."

"Farmland crap. Slow down, suga'. This is my HOME. I'm adapted."

"Explains why you're so rugged."

"Hmm, why don't you take a date and I get to know you better?" Zac asked eagerly.

"No way in-"

"Honey, don't 'ave to be so mean."

"I-" Vanessa paused. She had never been called mean in front of her face. She had heard if from backstabbing socialites, and it had never hurt so spun away and run off.

"Mom!" I'm home!" 

"How was school, Honey?" "Great," Vanessa lied as she put on a fake smile. She made her way upstairs where she found an IM from…

Zdall123: hey princess. 

_THE NERVE! _

Vanessa typed a furious message.

BabyVAH1: You got some nerve. How did you get my email anyway?!

Zdall123: My dad works for the school. 

BabyVAH1: YOU STUPID.

Zdall123: -smirk- gotcha good.

BabyVAH1: You better watch your back.

Zdall123: I already am.


	3. Get over it

_Grrr, why do I have to go to school?! It's not like I'm gonna use it for anything!_

Vanessa growled as she slammed open her locker.

"Bad day?" a pretty brunette asked her.

"Always," she muttered back.

"I'm Miley. This place sucks. I was sent here like two months ago. This ain't so bad if you get used to it, but I can't stand it." Vanessa brightened. At least there was still one person on her team.

"Got that right."

They shuffled to class, awkwardly.

"Do you have Mr. Austin for 1st period?" Miley grunted.

"Yeah. Is that your class?"

"Yep."

They both walked to class. Miley sat in the back and slouched down. She raised her eyebrows as to say,

_Are you gonna sit next to me or what?_

Vanessa made her way to Miley's saved seat and sat down. She slouched too. Miley seemed like the type of girl who didn't give a care in the world and that was cool with Vanessa. She was like that too.

Zac walked in and spotted Vanessa. She gave him a scowl and her eyebrows narrowed that passed off as,

_Don't you dare sit next to me,_

But Zac sat down. Miley ran her fingers through her hair and looked at Zac.

"Smiles, big party after school. You coming?"

"Don't call me that! Humph. I never thought you'd invite me," she seemed pleased, but calm.

"I didn't. Joseph did."

"Whatever. Tell him I'll be there."

"Great," Zac flashed a toothy grin.

"Are you coming too, Nessa?" Zac said his Southern drawl.

"Don't call me that," she gritted through her teeth.

Miley pretended to puke as she narrowed her eyes at Zac.

Zac returned it with a sarcastic smile.

The bell rang and Vanessa was glad. She didn't have to take anymore of Zac's annoying voice.

After class::

"Want to go to my house to get ready for the party?"

"Don't tell Zac this, but I LOVE going to parties. I used to live in New York so I had parties all the time. They were so wild," Vanessa boasted.

"Whatever. They have the suckiest parties. The only reason I'm going is because," she looked around to see if anyone was looking, "of Joseph Jonas. He's caliente hot, but I'd never admit that. He's tried to hit on me. He's sort of a player, but careless. And that's what I like about him."

"Wow, you have to introduce him to me."

"NO way in L. He'd probably hit on you."

"Fine."

"And I think Zac likes you!"

"He's an as."

"Whatever," she sing-songed as she unlocked her door.

Vanessa felt herself blush. And that wasn't good. When she blushed it turned red. Red red. Super red.

"Hey are you okay?" Miley asked.

"Super."

They both went inside. Miley threw her backpack on the floor.

"Momma, I'm home!" she yelled as she ran upstairs. Vanessa followed her.

The house was nice. It was the nicest house Vanessa had seen so far. It had white walls, no country style whatsoever. And that was cool with Vanessa.

Miley logged into her computer.

Suckybite1: Hey.

An IM soon appeared.

Jonasjozz; miley, r u coming 2nite or what?

Suckybite1; yeah. Whatevr.

Jonasjozz; wear something hot.

Suckybite1; perv.

Jonasjozz; emo.

suckybite1; shut up or I'll bite you.

Jonasjozz; promise?Suckybite1; eww.

Suckybite1 has logged off.

"I see why you like him," Vanessa said sarcastically.

"Nah, it's cool. He does that all the time.""I don't know how you put up with him."

"You deal with it. Get a grip, Vanessa. This isn't a place where you can automatically kill someone with a snap of your fingers. You have to fight. Or not care at all."

And that is exactly what she did.


	4. Party Invite

The next morning, Vanessa woke up. She only had slept with two hours. She was up all night tossing and turning about Miley's words. Miley had affected her in a way she could not understand and she was determined to do what Miley said. Fight back or ignore it. But she was tough, so she chose to fight it. She decided to set Zac straight. No more games.

At school, Vanessa slammed her locker shut only to see Zac standing there with a goofy smile on her face. Perfect. Just the person she wanted to talk to.

_He does kind of look cute, in a country sort-of way. His brown tousled hair, his white smile, and those sparkling eyes…SNAP out of it! He is your worst enemy. _

Vanessa looked up and gulped. Oh gawd, this was gonna be hard.

"Zac. I think you should leave me alone." She decided to start off calm and if he got her mad, she would make such a scene.

"Can't do that, sweetheart." It was like he read her mind. Vanessa started to get MAD. She tried to stay calm.

"And why not?"

"Cause I like cha." Vanessa started to stammer, but she closed her mouth. She pursed her lips together to make it seem she was mad, but she was really trying to get herself quiet.

"You need to stop. I'm not the healthiest girl for you."

That was when Zac burst out laughing.

"WHAT is so funny?!"

"You? Too bad for me? I thought I was gonna be too bad for cha, sweetheart."

"Stop calling me that! And you haven't seen me when I'm bad."

"Really? And is that the only reason?"

"I'm gonna tell you the real reason. YOU are the most annoying person I have ever MET! I can't stand you! Not one inch of you! You sicken me." She walked away and stomped on his foot.

In class, she saw Miley. She sat down next to her.

"Heard what happened."

"News travels fast!"

"It's a small school."

"Not small enough," Vanessa sighed.

Joseph walked over to Miley.

"Hey Miles. Are you coming to my party?"

"Maybe. Whatever."

"What can I do to change your mind?"

"Stop being a butt hole." Joe laughed. Miley smirked.

"Miley, give me an answer."

"Yes."

"Great. I'll IM you tonight."

"Don't bother."

That night, Vanessa and Miley headed over to Miley's house again.

Joebites2; Hey babe.

Suckybite1; Don't call me that, or I'll seriously snap u like a twig.

Joebites2; what happened to the biting?

Suckybite1; too bad. And what happened to your screen name? Copy much?

Joebites2; at least it's true.

Suckybite1; ew. Disgusting.

Joebites2; miles. I didn't mean it. Get a joke will u

Suckybite1; only when you get a brain.

Vanessa and Miley burst out laughing.


	5. Partythen a date?

Vanessa walked around, hoping to find Miley over the screaming music and the loud crowd. She peered over into a corner where she saw Miley and (shudder) Joseph making out. They were going at it for quite some time. Vanessa looked away, disgusted, as she made her way to the front. The least she could do was have some fun, since it was her natural comfort zone. She began dancing slowly, her hips swaying, and her hands in the air.

"I reckon you like parties, doncha?" Zac asked as he snuck up behind her.

_Great. He has to ruin everything._

Vanessa answered with a scowl and walked away. She went up to Miley and tore her away from Joe.

"Hey!" Miley complained as Vanessa explained her problem. "Here I am, sucking face, and you're having a life crisis. Want me to call the soap network, cause I can," Miley snapped. She turned back to Joe who was raising his eyebrows.

"But, I need to go home! It's important.""What's important is that you shut up, dance, and enjoy the party. Now go!" she shoved Vanessa into the crowd where people were crowding her.

She didn't feel herself anymore. She didn't feel like her usually party girl or her confident cool person. She felt like a loser being thrown in the rain. Helpless, and lonely. She fought her tears and made her way to a corner.

"Why you crying, darling?" Zac asked with his eyes shimmering with concern.

"Go away," Vanessa's voice cracked.

"C'mon. let me take you home." He grabbed her hand and led her outside. He slowly took her to his car, where he started the car in silence.

"Now, you tell me what's wrong or I ain't taking ya."

"That isn't fair!"

"Don't ever use the 'F' word with me." Vanessa peered into his eyes so she could see if he was lying or not, but they were full of seriousness and truth.

"Fine. Take me home and I'll tell you."

Zac began driving and Vanessa began telling her story."So I moved her like two weeks ago. I hated this place. It was way different from my place. My place had parties and craziness. Yours had farmland and cows. I despised it. Then I decided to make the best of it. I met Miley and she was so cool and careless. And now she dragged me to this party and I don't feel like myself, the party girl, anymore. I feel like a…a…loser!" she sobbed out. Zac rubbed her back.

"It'll get better. Miley's bad news. You don't want to hang around her. She's mean. I heard she send her last best friend to Juvie." Vanessa's eyes widened. "Really." Zac said.

Zac drove her home and she got out of the car.

"Thanks for taking me home."

"No problem."

They stood there for a while until Vanessa leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She walked inside blushing [hard, as always] and closed the door slowly.

But it was Zac who was blushing even harder.

"Have mercy."

The next day at school, Miley caught up with Vanessa.

"Hey! What happened to you last night? I was calling you and everything."

"Nice of you to care, but I was okay. Zac drove me home.""Zac, huh?" Miley grinned. "I thought you didn't like him. In face, you hated him."

"That was before. And he's okay."

"Sure. He's 'okay.'" Miley smirked as she opened her locker with a click.

"Whatever."

They got their books and went to class.

Zac waved hello to Vanessa and Miley. Only Vanessa waved back.

Joe came up to Miley."Hey Miley. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight?"

"Whatever, sure." Miley said without even looking at Joe.

"Great. See you then. Pick you up at ten."

After school, Vanessa goes over to Miley's house again.

JoeBites2: m, will v come? Z wants her to go.

Suckybite1; sure.

JoeBites2; okay. Great. See you in an hour.

Miley got dressed in a grunge t-shirt that fit her perfectly, skinny black jeans, and black converses.

Vanessa wore a girly top with light-wash skinny jeans and flats.

Zac and Joe showed up ten minutes after.

"Hey." Joe and Zac said at the same time.

Miley and Vanessa looked at each other. "Whoa."


	6. The crappiest ending ever XD

The Date

"Cold, darling?" Zac asked.  
Vanessa looked up and nodded. Zac took off  
his fleece and accidently bumped Vanessa's arm.  
_  
Whoa! _Vanessa thought. She had never felt like  
that before. That tingling feeling sent a surge  
through Vanessa's body.

Was that _goosebumps_?! She felt the bumps on her  
arms. She shook her head in disbelief. How could  
she go from hating this sweet, sweet boy who  
wanted nothing to do but make her comfortable in  
this strange boy to seeing the real beauty behind  
his ruggedness.

"Is there something wrong, Vanessa?" a honey  
southern voice interrupted her thoughts. She stared  
up at him.

No answer.

She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply and  
passionately, leaving them both breathless.

....And sparks flew.

This is the CRAPPIEST ending EVER. I'm sorry, but  
I'm just not feeling this story anymore. I've lost  
my likeness for this story. I feel it's poorly written.  
the next story; the city gurrl, will be better . :D


End file.
